


Speak Now

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Riza has to disrupt an important occasion because she knew it was the wrong choice.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift and this thought wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. 
> 
> Also this story is Totally out of character for both of them-just a warning!

Riza knew she was in over her head. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Roy was more than just the man she’s been in love with for eons. He had been her best friend, closest confidant and the one person who knows her better than anyone else. So she entered a world of hurt when he announced he was engaged. The woman in question was a friend of his from back home. Someone he knew from when they were children, before he met Riza in late middle school-early high school.  

 

So Riza shouldn’t have been that surprised it had happened. But she also felt like they had something between them and it made Riza angry to know he would throw it away on... _ someone else _ .  

 

So here she was at his wedding, completely uninvited by the bride-to-be. The ceremony was starting in the hour. It was a beautiful wedding except the bride was yelling at all her bridesmaids and wasn’t kind to her own parents or anyone around her. Riza hid behind the church so she could have a perfect vantage point of when the preacher said those famous words. 

 

Finally the ceremony started and the preacher began to say the famous phrase that either makes or breaks a wedding: “Speak now or Forever Hold Your-” 

 

Riza burst in. 

 

“I OBJECT.” She yelled, 100% out of character of her quiet nature. She couldn’t bear to see Roy married to someone else. 

 

“Riza?” Roy was stunned and couldn’t find the right words. Why was she here? Where had she come from?  _ Why?  _ And yet there was a tiny part of him that was relieved to see her. He was upset that Anna, his wife-to-be had said that Riza was not invited but he understood that it was to protect him from unneccessary baggage. But right now, there was no one he would rather see more than the strong, gorgeous woman who had just barged in on his wedding. 

 

Riza swept the room realizing that everyone’s eyes were on her. She was rethinking her plan until she found his gaze. They locked eyes and in a split second they both knew what had to be done. 

 

Roy knew this was not what he would have normally done. He felt guilty about it but he also just didn’t see himself in a life with anyone except Riza. He loved Anna of course but it was hard not to see his childhood friend in her and that was a different time. 

 

With that Roy took Riza by the hand and they ran off to the carriage that was waiting for a different couple and eloped.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
